Prince of Japan
by snakeboy33
Summary: Based on Prince of Egypt.  Suzaku was raised in the Imperial Family of Britannia, as he watched the Japanese suffer.  He never turned a glance, until he gains a great power.  But will Emperor Lelouch be so willing to let the people go?  No Yaoi, brotherly
1. Deliver Us

_**Deliver Us**_

In the nation of Britannia, the Britannian people were happily going about their daily activities, with whatever their job happened to be. As they happily socialized, within the work areas, a very different form of labor was currently going on.

Japan, which was conquered by the empire, was now called Area 11. Because of that, the Japanese, now called Elevens, were enslaved by the empire, and taken to do menial labor. As they were lashed, they were praying for someone to save them.

Currently, they were raising great monuments to the emperor, and his family.

Britannian soldiers were surveying them, as slacking off was not something taking for lightly. Each one of them loudly shouted instructions.

_Mud..._

_Sand..._

_Water..._

_Straw..._

One of the guards cracked his whip.

_Faster!_

_Mud..._

_And lift..._

_Sand..._

_And Pull_

_Water..._

_And raise up..._

_Straw..._

One of the men yelled," Faster!"

He then slapped the whip against one Eleven, who grunted in pain.

_With the sting of the whip on my shoulder _

As if on cue, a guard lashed another man.

_With the salt of my sweat on my brow_

_A great gods on high_

_Can you hear your people cry:_

_Help us now_

_This dark hour..._

The people dragged their burden against the earth, as they made their silent prayers.

_Deliver us_

_Hear our call_

_Deliver us _

_Lords of all_

_Remember us, here in this burning land_

_Deliver us_

One elderly man collapsed to the ground, he had a bald head, and wrinkled skin. He reached for help, but no one offered it, until a man with spiky hair, and a stern expression pulled him up. Before thanks could be given, a Britannia guard kicked them both forward.

_There's a land you promised us_

_Deliver us to the promised land..._

In the slaves residence, the Britannian emperor, Charles zi Britannia had ordered that the youngest son of each Eleven family was to be killed. He referred to it, as "purging the weak".

There, a woman was holding a baby close, as the guards stormed through the area, as she she softly sang a lullaby.

_My good and tender son_

_Don't be frightened and don't be scared_

_My son, I have nothing I can give_

_But this chance that you may live_

_I pray we'll meet again_

_If He will deliver us_

The guards burst into one house, as one kicked the mother away, before pulling out a gun, over the small cradle.

_Deliver us_

_Hear our prayer_

_Deliver us_

The mothers weeped as their children were ruthlessly slaughtered, with no hesitation.

_From despair_

_These years of slavery grow_

_too cruel to stand_

_Deliver us_

The mother ran desperately, holding her infant son, with her older daughter in tow.

_There's a land you promised us_

_Deliver us_

_Out of bondage and_

_Deliver us to the promised land..._

The mother cradled her child, as she gently lay him into a river.

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still, love, don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

_River, o river_

_Flow gently for me_

_Such precious cargo you bear_

_Do you know somewhere _

_he can live free?_

_River, deliver him there..._

With that, the mother let the baby go, as the current let the small basket drift away. A single tear dropped from the mother's eye, as it disappeared from view.

The daughter, whose name was Aiko, ran after the cot, along the river bank. She was silently praying to herself that nothing happened to her brother.

One boat, which was holding a group of nobles, noticed the cot.

"My lord!" a slave called.

"Leave it," the nobleman said, as he and his wife sat together," It is not worthy of my time."

As the basket kept going, it began drifting towards the Britannian Imperial Palace, which was the home of the Royal Family. There was an entrance, as the river drifted into the palace, since the emperor wanted it used for scenery. It did its job fairly well, the residents all liked it. However, guards were still stationed there, since anyone could try and slither into the palace.

The guards were holding their usual positions, doing what they could their free time, as few people were stupid enough to try such a thing.

"Hey look!" one called, as they saw the basket drifting down.

"Get it, its probably a bomb!" another said, as they armed their guns.

Aiko noticed, this, and thought fast.

"Guards!" she called, as she ran from hiding.

"Halt, Eleven!" the guard said, as they turned their guns to her.

"There is a man trying to get into from the west entrance!" Aiko lied, hoping the guards would be too stupid to actually question it. Fortunately, they actually were.

"Let's go!" the guard said, as he ran down to that location. Aiko sighed in relief. She watched the basket float in. She then softly sang, as she watched the basket float away. Somehow, she knew that the boy would be safe here.

_Brother, you're safe now_

_And safe may you stay_

_For I have a prayer just for you:_

_Grow, baby brother_

_Come back someday_

_Come and deliver us, too..._

With that, Aiko ran away, before the guards came back.

Inside the palace, where the river flowed through palace complex, on the bank, was a small garden, with a table. Two women were sitting there. One had long black hair, and wore a blue dress. She had pale skin. In her arms, was a baby boy, probably barely a year old.

Across from her, the woman had long violet hair, and wore a maroon dress. She also had pale skin. Her belly was slightly larger, signifying that she was pregnant.

By the river, was a young girl with violet hair, wearing a maroon skirt. She was sitting by the water, watching the fish.

There were the Imperial Consorts: Marianne vi Britannia, and Ophelia li Britannia. The girl was Ophelia's daughter, Cornelia li Britannia. The boy was Marianne's son, Lelouch vi Britannia.

Lelouch laughed as he tried to grab the air.

"Lelouch is certainly a playful thing," Ophelia said with a smile

"Thank you," Marianne said, as she shifted Lelouch's position so that he could reach the table.

Lelouch laughed as he touched a fork.

"By the way, when are you due exactly?" Marianne asked.

"In about four months," Ophelia answered," The baby's name is to be Lawrence if it is a boy. And Euphemia, if a girl."

As Cornelia watched the fish, she looked up, and saw the basket.

"Mother! Lady Marianne!" she called. The two consorts looked up.

"Look!" Cornelia said, pointing as the Consorts both saw the basket.

"Oh my!" Marianne said, as she hurried over, but not before handing Lelouch to Ophelia. Ophelia slowly stood up, not having the luxury of being able to move fast.

Marianne grabbed the basket as picked out of the water. She then removed the top.

"Oh!" she gasped, as she saw what was in it. A young baby boy, with curly brown hair, and green eyes.

"Well, look at you," Marianne said with a smile, as she gently picked him out of the basket. She then saw a small tag around the baby's wrist.

"Su…za….ku," she read," Isn't that an Eleven name?"

"That boy is an Eleven!" Ophelia said," Put him back!"

"I thought father commissioned for the death of all the Eleven babies," Cornelia said, pulling on her mother's dress.

"He did," Ophelia said.

"I'm sure no harm will come from taking care of this child," Marianne said.

Ophelia shook he head, as she put Lelouch out," Besides Marianne, you already have a child! You can't just forget about Lelouch!" Marianne smiled as she took Lelouch in her other arm.

"I'm not going to," she said. The two boys looked at each other, as Lelouch put out his hand. Marianne put the boys close together, as the two touched hands, and smiled at each other.

"Come, let's show the Emperor Lelouch's brother," Marianne said to Ophelia. Ophelia sighed, as she touched her pregnant stomach.

"Well," she said," I suppose no true harm can come from this." She then took Cornelia's hand.

"Come Cornelia," Ophelia said.

"Yes mother," Cornelia said, as she and her mother followed Marianne.

_Deliver us_

_Send a shepherd to shepherd us_

_And deliver us to the promised land_

_Deliver us!_

**Note: And ****this** **people is the result of what happens when I run out of ideas. When I run out of story points to fill a story, I do stuff like this. It helps me clear my head while I try to think of new concepts for fanfics. I know a lot of this is simple copying, but I'm begging for ideas on other fanfics, as well as this one, so that it is not just copying.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	2. Brothers

_**Brothers**_

**Note: This is probably going to include Lelouch x C.C. and a little Suzaku x Kallen. As probably all of you know, I don't really like either of those pairings, but circumstantially speaking, its what is necessary.**

**By the way, this might include possible OOCness (you've been warned)**

**(15 years later)(note, by now, both Suzaku and Lelouch are both 16, they were both 1 when they met)**

In the Imperial City, things seemed peaceful. Everything was going along as it always had, even the slaves were doing what they were normally doing. But something was about to change that in an instance.

Two Glasgow Knightmares shot through the streets.

"Is that all you can give us? So called 'ultimate machine'?" a teenager's voice yelled happily.

In the cockpits, were the brothers, Suzaku and Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Hey Lelouch!" Suzaku called.

"Yeah?" Lelouch called back.

"Have you ever dreamed of having a statue built in your honor?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, I suppose!" Lelouch answered.

"Wish granted!" Suzaku said with a laugh, as he shouldered Lelouch's Knightmare with his own.

Lelouch grunted as he was sent off balance.

"Watch it!" he snapped," You might have killed me!"

"Oh come on!" Suzaku responded," Have some fun!"

"Wish granted!" Lelouch said with a smirk, as he zoomed off, cutting in front of Suzaku.

"Whoa!" Suzaku gasped as he screeched his Knightmare to a halt.

As Lelouch tore down into the streets, he stopped briefly.

"Hey, Suzaku!" he called, wondering where his brother was.

Lelouch got his answer when Suzaku pushed past him, and tore away.

"You dare to challenge the great Lelouch vi Britannia!" Lelouch mocked as he went after Suzaku.

"Sure, but I don't agree with the 'great'!" Suzaku said, as he charged in front of Lelouch.

As the people of the city were talking and walking, they all had to dive out of the way, as the twin Knightmares tore down the streets.

"Don't deny it, Suzaku! You always walked behind me!" Lelouch teased as he pulled in front of Suzaku.

"Yeah!" Suzaku said with a laugh," I'm still not sure if I'm used to seeing your Knightmare's ass!"

As the two tore down the area, they began to approach the palace again.

Sitting there was Cassius and Carline le Britannia, who were 16 and 13 respectively.

"You know, I'm not one for peace," Carline said, as she sat back in her chair, as a slave offered her some tea," But this calm is really enjoyable."

"Same here," Cassius agreed, as he took his tea, but not before inspecting it.

"Slave!" he called.

"Yes your Highness!" the Eleven said, bowing his head.

"There is a hair in here," Cassius said," Bring me some more!" He then splashed the boiling hot water onto the slave, who screamed and rolled. Two other Elevens picked up the victim, and dragged him away.

"You know, I don't think their worth it," Carline said," I mean, do they deserve to be splashed with the tea of Royalty?"

"Now that you mention it, you're probably right," Cassius agreed.

Not to far away, Lelouch and Suzaku were still racing, as they approached the main palace complex.

"Hey look!" Suzaku said.

"Yeah, its Cassius and Carline!" Lelouch noticed. There was a brief silence, as they exchanged a mental message.

The two Knightmares then shot in the le Britannia's direction.

"Do you feel something shaking?" Cassius asked.

"No, why?" Carline asked.

That was then the radio that they had on the table went off.

"Yeah?" Cassius answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Lelouch's voice asked. The two siblings scowled at that voice.

"What do you want?" Cassius demanded.

"Are you guys relaxed?" Suzaku's voice asked.

"We were," Carline grumbled.

"Then incoming!" both teens yelled, as Cassius and Carline looked over their shoulders, as they saw the two Knightmares rocketing towards them. Both of them screamed as they dove out of the way.

"You jerks!" Carline screamed childishly.

The brothers laughed, as Lelouch slipped slightly, knocking Suzaku. The two teetered, as they both accidentally jolted a statue of Emperor Charles. It then toppled.

"Do you think that Father will be mad at us?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course not!" Suzaku answered.

However, the emperor had different plans.

Lelouch and Suzaku found themselves both in the throne room.

"Neither of you ever cease to amaze me," Charles zi Britannia said, pinching himself between the eyes.

"Your Majesty, please…," Lelouch began.

"Silence!" the emperor hissed," My objective is to forge an empire. To build a better kingdom that my father, and his father before him!" He then glared down at Lelouch and Suzaku.

"And why is it that your objective is to destroy it?" Charles continued," I taught you better than this!"

"Yes Father, you definitely did!" Cassius said, as he and his sister walked away from the side of the throne room.

"Just leave," Charles said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Yes of course," Cassius said, as he left with Carline in tow. As they walked past them, in another fit of childishness, Carline stuck their tongue out at both of them.

"Tattletales," Lelouch muttered.

"Your Majesty, please," Suzaku said," I convinced Lelouch to do this. The fault is mine."

"Really?" Charles said, as he stood from his throne," Tell me Lelouch, do you ever take the fault for something?"

"Father," Lelouch said, trying to reason.

"If I select you as the Crown Prince tonight," Charles said, as he faced the wall, and looked at the Britannian symbol," it will mean you are the one who must carry the weight of the empire on your shoulders."

"But then don't choose me," Lelouch said," Choose a more capable member, such as Schniezel, maybe even Cornelia. Besides, so I brought down a statue, it won't destroy the empire."

"But one simple weakness can!" Charles snapped, as Lelouch and Suzaku both recoiled.

Marianne came from the shadows, and placed her hand on Charles shoulder, who sighed.

"You may go," he said. Lelouch clenched his fists, and stormed out. Suzaku took a deep breath, as he faced his father.

"Your Majesty," he said," You know that it was my responsibility. I deserve more blame than Lelouch ever does." Charles sighed as he faced Suzaku.

"Suzaku," he said," Don't reveal this to anyone, but…." Charles took a breath.

"I have chosen Lelouch as the next in line to inherit the throne," he said," The official announcement shall be tonight." Suzaku's eyes widened. He was happy for Lelouch, its not like Suzaku ever had any ambitions to the throne, but for Lelouch to suddenly take so much. Suzaku sucked those thoughts down.

"All Lelouch needs is a chance," he said," We all know that he can secede your hopes for him, but he needs that opportunity."

"I know," Charles said, as he sat back in the throne," And this is the opportunity I am giving him. The code of the Royal Family is that only the strong survive. Lelouch needs to understand that. I do recognize his skill, but he needs to learn how to be strong." He then waved his hand.

"I shall see and all the others tonight at the banquet," Charles said.

"Yes your Majesty," Suzaku said, bowing his head, as he left.

As he exited the door, he was approached by a familiar face.

"So, how did it go?" Euphemia li Britannia, or Euphie as most knew her, asked.

"Could've gone worse," Suzaku said, as the two walked together," But it could've gone a whole lot better." Euphie sighed.

"Poor Lelouch," she said softly," He always seem to take the brunt of everything. Why does Father do that?"

"I don't know," Suzaku lied," But I don't understand, if Father wants Lelouch to learn the ropes, then why doesn't he just teach Lelouch himself?"

"Is that rhetorical?" Euphie asked with a grin.

"I suppose it is," Suzaku said, as the two siblings walked off.

**Note: Thank you for reading.**


	3. An Announcement at Dinner

_**An Announcement at Dinner**_

Suzaku whistled, as he walked down the hall, Euphie not to far behind. They entered one of the chambers, that held some of the statues. It only had three walls, the fourth being an open space that gave a view of the Imperial City.

They both then noticed Lelouch sitting on the arm of one the statues.

"You know, it could've gone a lot worse," Suzaku said, as he leaned on the balcony, staring out at the city.

"Oh just leave me alone," Lelouch grumbled.

"Come on," Euphie said," I know Father can be overbearing. But don't you think you're overreacting slightly?"

Cornelia then walked in.

"Euphie, I've been looking for you," she said, before noticing Lelouch moping," Did Father grill him out?" Suzaku and Euphie nodded.

"He called me weak," Lelouch said.

"Well, you are a tad pitiful," Suzaku said jokingly.

"As if he'd choose me. He said I never take blame for anything, that I'm irresponsible, he might as well have just said that I destroyed the entire empire!" Lelouch said, rubbing his temples.

"That's an interesting picture," Suzaku said,.

"Yeah I know," Euphie said with a smile," All the statues wither away into dust."

"The Imperial City utterly obliterated," Cornelia said, also smiling.

"You, and I mean you," Suzaku said," shall destroy the greatest empire in the world."

"Alright! I get your point!" Lelouch said as he jumped down, and walked next to Suzaku," But tell me Suzaku, why is that something you do, is always my fault?"

"I don't know, why?" Suzaku asked.

"Lelouch, you need to stop worrying," Cornelia said, putting her hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Its not that easy," Lelouch said, as he stared out over the city," I mean, Father is right, this is a grand empire, that needs a strong ruler to bare the weight. But he keeps forcing all the blame onto me."

"I'm sure he means well," Euphie said, trying to reason. Lelouch just gave her dead eyes.

"Point taken," she said with defeat.

Suzaku then noticed the bucket of water, that a slave left behind. He then noticed Carline and Cassius standing below them.

"Uh, Suzaku?" Cornelia asked her brother, as Suzaku handed Lelouch the bucket.

"Don't tell me…," Lelouch said.

"Come on, what could go wrong? If anything, Father will criticize them for not shrugging it off," Suzaku said with a grin.

"He's kind of right," Euphie said," Just do it."

"I'll defend you if you want," Cornelia said, putting her hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Eh, what the heck?" Lelouch said, as he threw the water out of the bucket.

The siblings all laughed as they walked away, Carline and Cassius' screams being left behind.

"I told you," Suzaku said," You worry too much."

"If that is true," Lelouch said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder," Than you don't worry enough."

"You know," Euphie said," He's kind of right, you do seem to take nothing really seriously."

"Alright my brothers and sisters," Suzaku said with a smirk," then answer me this. Then why am I the only one who knows we're late?"

All four them frantically rushed towards the banquet hall. Each one of them was dressed in their royal attire.

"Father is already made at me enough!" Lelouch said, somewhat panicked," This is going to make things even worse!"

"Leave me alone!" Euphie said, as she pushed away the maids trying to comb her hair, before Cornelia gave them her death glance.

"Don't worry," Suzaku said, as he got some slaves to open the door," We won't even be noticed!"

Just as the four entered the door, they saw they entered through the main doors. The people applauded as they all showed up.

"I stand corrected," Suzaku said with a cringe as his three siblings glared at him.

"You are late," Marianne said, as she grabbed Lelouch and Suzaku's arm," You all have to be present for His Majesty's announcement."

The four siblings then ran up to the stage, and sat in their respective thrones.

As everyone assembled, Charles zi Britannia took the stage, on top of the podium.

"For hundreds of years, Britannia has flourished!" he said," For so long, we have stood strong! At the core is my family, the Royal Family! We have been dragging the ropes of Britannia for centuries! We have been carrying the burden of the empire on our backs! Each emperor or empress has had the unparalleled responsibility of ruling this nation! A responsibility that only one member can hold strong to! It is with that said, that tonight, I shall announce my successor! The one who shall take the throne, when I die!" With that, he held up his hand, all noise that might have been there cease to exist.

The Emperor then walked down the row of his many children, looking at all of their faces. He did it twice. Lelouch felt very uneasy, he was actually worried that his father would choose him. Suzaku felt fairly smug, he knew who the heir was going to be. Euphie was doing her best to remain calm, but she clenched her fists on her throne. Cornelia was silent.

Schniezel could sense something in the way his father acted. He then found himself smiling.

_Well, I do not question your decision_ he thought_ If anything, it is probably the right one._

Cassius was 100% percent it would be him, as was Carline. Odysseus was pretty sure it would be him, as he was the firstborn. Guinevere couldn't care less. Castor and Pollux exchanged looks. William and his sister Catherine looked at each other briefly.

Finally, the emperor stopped.

"My decision has been made," he said, as tension began to fill the room," In fact, I decided long ago who my heir was to be. The next in line to become the emperor is my son… LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!"

"What?" Lelouch cried, as he stood up, a horrified look on his face. People applauded, but the Royals didn't. Suzaku, Euphemia, Cornelia, and some others smiled, as though they expected it. Suzaku stood up and pushed Lelouch over.

Charles approached Lelouch, and put his hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"When I die, I am leaving you the empire," Charles said," Do **not** disappoint me."

"I will not, your Majesty," Lelouch said, though it was more of a hiss.

"Your Majesty!" Cassius said, as he stood up, but one look from his father, and Cassius withered away like a weed.

"All he needed was the opportunity," Cornelia said.

Suzaku then stood up, and approached the emperor.

"Your Majesty," he said," I think it would be best for someone to make an offering to the future emperor."

"I suppose," Charles said, as he snapped his fingers.

A bunch of guards then entered into the area, dragging a young women, probably the same age as Lelouch into the room. She had red hair, that was spiked up, as well as sky blue eyes. She was probably a Eleven, but she looked Britannia. There was a gag over her mouth.

"We found this girl sneaking through the complex," the guard said.

"Would you mind telling me how you allowed this girl in?" Charles asked menacingly. His glare made the guards cower.

"I shall deal with you later," he said, as Lelouch walked down and inspected the girl.

"Hmm," he said, as he circled the girl, who was giving him looks that if they could kill, everyone in the city would be dead. Lelouch then tore off the gag.

"You little piece of Britannian filth!" the girl yelled, as Lelouch looked at her completely calm.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" Lelouch asked, though a look on his face betrayed something.

"No!" the girl snapped.

"Then I know," Lelouch said," Your Kallen Stadtfeld."

"No I'm not!" Kallen snapped," I'm Kallen Kozuki!"

"If you are going to be so stubborn," Lelouch said," Then Suzaku, you can have her, stubbornness outside of my own family is a tad annoying."

"You've never been that good when it came to girls," Suzaku said, leaning on Lelouch's shoulder after coming up.

"And like I said, I'm giving her to you," Lelouch said.

"But…," Suzaku said, but Lelouch stepped on his foot.

"Do me a favor," Lelouch hissed through gritted teeth, frowning at Suzaku.

"A racist Britannian, my master?" Kallen sneered.

"How dare you!" Cornelia said as she stood up, but Suzaku held up his hand to gesture Cornelia to sit down.

"You will show respect to the Royals of the Holy Britannian Empire!" Suzaku ordered.

"Why?" Kallen said, as she zoomed her leg up, aimed at Suzaku's most prized possession. Suzaku managed to dodge, but Lelouch didn't have the time.

Even Suzaku couldn't help but laugh slightly at the future heir to the throne wither away, whimpering. Cassius and Carline were really enjoying it.

He then grabbed Kallen's chains.

"Come on!" he said, as he yanked them slightly," Let's settle this without such senseless fighting!"

"I don't believe those words coming from a Britannian prince!" Kallen snapped, as she pulled back, shaking the chains from Suzaku's grip.

Before the guards could finish her off, Suzaku just held up his hand, as Kallen backed away, swinging her chains like a weapon. Unfortunately, one wrapped around a wine bottle, and as Kallen swept the chains up again, she got doused. Everyone laughed notably, even the emperor seemed to briefly crack a smile.

"Take her to my brother's room!" Lelouch ordered, as the guards dragged Kallen off, who shot a glare at Suzaku. For a brief moment, Suzaku felt pity.

"And now, hear the words of the Crown Prince!" Lelouch said," My first act, is to make my sister, Euphemia li Britannia, the Prime Minister!" Euphie blinked, but Schniezel pushed her up. He was the former Prime Minister, but he didn't seem to complain.

_I just hope you know what you're doing_ Schniezel said. Euphie bowed her head.

"Thank you!" she said to Lelouch.

"My next act, is to make my sister, Cornelia li Britannia, Chief General of the Armed Forces!" Lelouch continued. Cornelia stood up, and nodded with satisfaction.

"And finally!" Lelouch smiled, and put his hand on Suzaku's shoulder," I hereby make my brother, Suzaku vi Britannia, Governor of all Britannia! Only I, the Emperor, shall stand over him!"

The crowds cheered, and applauded, as Suzaku smiled, over what was going on.

**Note: Thanks for reading.**


	4. All I Ever Wanted

_**All I Ever Wanted**_

Suzaku sighed, as he entered his room, to meet Kallen, his new mistress.

_Do I really need this?_ he thought, as he opened his door. He was expecting a whole fleet of insults, and probably some fists throne.

What he didn't expect, but probably should've, was his servant tied up, with an open window.

_Yeah, should've seen this coming_ he thought.

"Just hang tight!" Suzaku said, as he ran out.

As he got out of his villa, he saw Kallen trying to sneak out, on a motorcycle. But two guards were slowly approaching her position, talking. Suzaku had the choice to either get this girl captured again, and probably executed, or save her. He didn't take him long to decide.

"Guards!" he called.

"Prince Suzaku!" both of them said, as they turned, and stood at attention.

"I saw a strange man on the roof of the Aries Villa, where my family is located," Suzaku said," Go do something about it this instant!"

"Yes, your Highness!" the guards both said, as they ran to the Aries Villa.

Suzaku turned, as he saw that Kallen was no longer there.

He ran down the only close path that lead out of the palace. Eventually, this lead him to the Eleven quarters.

Suzaku saw the girl being showed off by an Eleven man with curly black hair, and an Eleven woman with long brown hair.

"Thanks, Ohgi," Kallen said.

"Don't worry about it Kallen," the man said, apparently named Ohgi," Now get back home!"

Kallen then sped away into the night. Suzaku couldn't help but smile, as he walked into view. However, the sound of a pot breaking came around. Suzaku looked down, and saw the woman frantically picking up the pieces of pottery.

"Please forgive me, your Highness!" the woman said frantically," I didn't not see you and…." The woman then looked up and gasped.

"Its you!" she gasped.

"Aiko!" Ohgi hissed.

"Um, yes its me," Suzaku said.

"I told you!" Aiko said, pulling Ohgi's arm, who pulled back," He's come back. He does care about the Japanese being free."

"Um, you mean the Elevens," Suzaku corrected," And…. well…. do you think I should care about their freedom. They work pretty good as slaves."

"But… but….," the woman, Aiko, said," You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Suzaku asked.

"But what about your name?" Aiko said," You're my brother." Suzaku frowned.

"You know I'm certain you mean the brother of Lelouch vi Britannia, the great future emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire," Suzaku said," I hope you are all ready, because you will all have to bow before him. But I'm sure he'll be a great emperor." Aiko clenched at her dress.

"But… then why….. you're here, standing in front of me!" Aiko grabbed Suzaku's hand," Please…." Before she could continue, Suzaku tore his arm away.

"I warn you, Eleven!" he said.

"Please forgive her, my prince!" Ohgi said, as he grabbed Aiko's arm," My friend here is tired. The work has really screwed her up. Not that I'm complaining." He then began pushing her away.

"What are you doing?" Aiko hissed to her friend.

"If you shut up, we can get out of this with our heads and bodies still connected!" Ohgi hissed right back.

"Well, I don't' know about you, but I want out of this hellhole!" AIko said, as she tore away, and marched up to Suzaku who was starting to leave," You have to believe me! You are my brother! You are not a Britannian Prince!"

"I would watch my tongue, if I were you!" Suzaku snapped.

"Please, your Highness!" Ohgi said, as he bowed," Please have mercy. She is still tired."

"Hey Ohgi!" a loud voice said.

"Not now," Ohgi hissed, under his breath. A man with spiky red hair came out.

"Would you shut up, some of us are trying to sleep!" the guy said.

"Will you be quiet, Tamaki!" Ohgi said," We have a prince in our presence!" Tamaki noticed.

"Oh great, a pampered prince," he said, crossing his arms.

"You have to believe me, we share the same mother, Aki Kururugi!" Aiko said. Suzaku was finally sick of this.

"Enough!" he said," That phrase there was what stopped this! You shall be punished for this, all of you!"

"Please, I'm begging you!" Ohgi said, bowing deeper.

"Why would you beg?" Tamaki snapped.

"Silence!" Suzaku said, as he kicked Ohgi in the face," Now I advise you all leave. You will need the rest, for the doubled workload you three shall be receiving!"

Ohgi stood up, and started to drag Aiko away.

"If you don't believe me, then ask the man you are disillusioned into thinking is your father!" she yelled.

"Didn't you hear me? I said silence!" Suzaku said, as he stormed up, and pushed Aiko to the ground," You will rue the moment which I entered your quarters." After saying that, he began to leave, until he heard something familiar. A sound that shook him down to his very core.

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still, love, don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

Suzaku, in total shock, turned. He saw Aiko, holding her harms in a cradle like position, singing softly. Tamaki and Ohgi were standing over her, completely awestruck. Suzaku stumbled back, as Aiko looked up at him. More Elevens began to emerge.

"Kaname, what is going on?" a man with a scowl, and spiky black hair asked.

"Todoh!" Ohgi said.

Suzaku couldn't speak, as he tired to run away, running into a woman with short, light brown hair.

"Chiba!" Todoh said, as he gently picked her up.

"I'm fine," the woman said.

"Out of my way!" Suzaku said, as he began to run away, back to the palace. And with that, he heard a song in his head.

_Gleaming in the moonlight_

_Cool and clean and all I've ever known_

_All I ever wanted_

_Sweet perfumes of incense_

_Graceful rooms of alabaster stone_

_All I ever wanted_

As Suzaku ran up into the palace, and into the Aries Villa, he looked over the great statues, and images. He saw a portrait of his brother, Lelouch, and his mother standing in the gardens. He touched the painting, as he went back to his room.

_This is my home_

_With my father, mother, brother_

_Oh so noble, oh so strong_

_Now I am home_

_Here among my trappings and belongings_

_I belong_

_And if anybody doubts it_

_They couldn't be more wrong_

Suzaku looked around his room, at the deluxe bed, and other commodities. He looked at a broadsword on the wall, and a halberd over the door. As he sat on his bed, he stared up.

_I am a sovereign prince of Britannia_

_A son of the proud history that's shown_

_Etched on ev'ry wall_

_Surely this is all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

Suzaku was certain, this is what he wanted, but for some reason, he felt like something was missing.

In hopes of maybe clearing his head, he stood up and walked around the palace.

That was when he saw it, a huge portrait of his father, Charles zi Britannia. His fist was raised to the sky, and below him, were Britannian soldiers, killing children. Suzaku touched the portrait, as he had a vision all of a sudden.

He was in the Eleven quarters, as he saw a woman running away, with a young girl in tow. She was holding a small bundle, as the girl held a basket.

Suzaku opened his eyes in shock, and fell back. Everything that Eleven had said was true.

Suzaku felt a shadow cast over him.

"If you are wondering why," his father said," The Elevens numbers grew too high. There was a threat that they could rise against Britannia."

"But father," Suzaku said," Please, tell me you didn't do this!" Charles looked down on him. He held his usual scowl, but for a brief moment, it seemed like it softened, as he put his hand on Suzaku's shoulder.

"Only the strong survive," Charles said," And the Elevens were weak." Suzaku gasped, as he moved back from his father, and ran away, but not before glaring at him.

Charles sighed, as he pinched himself between the eyes.

Suzaku sat at the river bank, staring at the water.

"Suzaku," his mother said.

"You do not have to explain it," Suzaku said," I know. You picked me out of the river." Marianne sighed sadly, as she sat next to Suzaku.

"Your brother, your sisters, we all love you," Marianne said.

"Then tell me, why, out of all the Elevens, did you choose me?" Suzaku asked.

"I didn't," Marianne said," Fate was what brought you here." She then began to sing.

_This is your home, my son_

_Here the river brought you_

_And it's here the river meant_

_To be your home_

_Now you know the truth, love_

_Now forget and be content_

_When the power of fate send you a blessing_

_You don't ask why it was sent…_

Suzaku looked at his mother, before the two embraced.


	5. Suzaku's Departure

_**Suzaku's Departure**_

"You know, I had some free time last night, so I did a little thinking," Lelouch said to Euphie and Cornelia, who were helping him with the duties at the time," What if we build a whole pavilion dedicated to Emperor Cronus, the Emperor who destroyed the barbaric tribes of the south? It will be among the grandest temples of them all! And we shall build it under the eyes of the gods!" **(Note: don't question why Lelouch says "gods" just yet)**

"Where's Suzaku?" Euphie asked. She was going to become the Prime Minister under Lelouch, as Cornelia was going to become the Supreme Military commander under Lelouch. Because of that, they spent more time together. That also was connected to Suzaku being the one who was supposed to become the Governor of Britannia.

"I'm not sure, I didn't' see much of him last night," Cornelia answered.

"Well, why don't we get started?" Lelouch said," Suzaku is a smart guy, he'll definitely get what we're doing."

Suzaku, meanwhile, slowly walked over to where his siblings were. But unlike most days, where he was enthusiastically going up to greet them, now, he just moved along gradually. Suzaku looked around, and saw so many Elevens working their backs off. Some of them, were doing that literally. He looked away, only to cringe when he heard a whip, and a grunt.

As he continued walking, Suzaku sighed. He looked over all the Elevens being abused like that. One of them looked at him.

"Hey Suzaku!" Lelouch said, as he ran up," I was beginning to wonder where you were. You remember Emperor Cronus kin Britannia, our great-great grandfather, right? Well, I got an idea about building a whole structure to him!"

Suzaku heard a yell. He turned, and saw a guard beating an old woman.

"Get up, ya' old hag!" the guard yelled. Suzaku turned and saw Aiko. She tapped Ohgi, who was next to her on the shoulder. Ohgi shook his head, and went back to his work.

Suzaku was pulled over by Lelouch.

"So, any suggestions?" Lelouch asked.

"How about a big statue of Cronus right the entry way?" Euphie offered," That way people can see him looking down on them as they come in."

"That's good," Cornelia agreed," I'm thinking maybe a painting of Cronus, slaughtering the enemies."

Suzaku was barely paying attention, as he looked over his shoulder. The old woman was still being abused. Aiko was trying to help, but Ohgi was actively holding her back.

There was a crack of the whip again, and that was all Suzaku could take.

"Hey!" he yelled, as he started running in that direction.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, as he and his sisters looked up.

Suzaku ran up to where the guard and woman were, up near the carving area.

"Stop!" Suzaku yelled, as he pulled out his gun. He only intended on firing to scare, but as he tried to aim into the air, he accidentally fired while still raising. It hit the guard, straight in the back of the neck.

As the guard fell dead, the whole system stopped. The Elevens stared at Suzaku, as the Britannian guards stepped back in shock. Suzaku turned, and saw his brother and sisters staring at him, in shock.

"He's dead," one guard announced," He killed him!" Suzaku turned, and saw Aiko, and Ohgi staring at him.

"But… I….," Suzaku said, before he full blown panicked. He broke into a run, and began to run away. Aiko got in his way.

"Suzaku wait!" she said. Suzaku looked at her briefly, before continuing to run.

However, Lelouch caught his arm.

"Suzaku, what happened?" he asked, it wasn't angry, just surprised. However, Suzaku tore away. Euphie then got in his way.

"Please, talk to us!" she pleaded.

"We're not mad or anything," Cornelia said," We just want know how this all happened?"

Suzaku regarded them briefly, before continuing to run. Lelouch clenched his fists, and pointed to one guard, who was getting into a Knightmare, probably to go get Suzaku.

"You!" Lelouch said.

"My Prince!" the guard said.

"Out!" Lelouch ordered, as he moved forward.

"But…," the guard began.

"Either that or the mortuary has a busy day," Lelouch said. This got the guard moving, as he got out of the Knightmare, while Lelouch got in.

"Bring him back!" Cornelia said," This can all be fixed!"

"Please!" Euphie begged.

"I will," Lelouch said, as he sped off.

As Suzaku ran out of the Imperial palace, he saw, and heard a Knightmare coming up behind him.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch said as he jumped out," Stop!"

"Just let me leave!" Suzaku said.

"You shouldn't! You can't!" Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, you're a virtual genius!" Suzaku snapped," You know what happened!"

"But I can undo it all!" Lelouch said," I can snap my fingers, and everything can be fixed!"

"You can't change what has already be done!" Suzaku responded. Lelouch tried to actively push Suzaku back, but to little avail.

"Look, what I say goes, and I say that nothing happened!" Lelouch said, as he applied a little more force.

"Just stand aside!" Suzaku said as he shoved past," Look, I have to leave, I've got no choice!"

"But your act can be pardoned!" Lelouch said.

"Its not just that," Suzaku admitted," Look, for too long, I've been lied to! I'm…. I'm…." But he couldn't finish.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"If you want an answer," Suzaku said," Then got to that man, who I used to consider my father!" As Suzaku continued running, he stopped briefly.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch said," I promised our sisters, that I would bring you back." But Suzaku knew that Lelouch didn't want him to go.

"I'm sorry," Suzaku said," So long, my brother." With that, Suzaku ran. Lelouch could've gotten into his Knightmare, he could've forcefully brought Suzaku back, but something stopped him.

"Suzaku! Suzaku!" Lelouch's voice seemed to echo forever.

Suzaku ran for what felt like forever, until he got to a motorcycle shop.

"I'm borrowing this!" he said, as he jumped onto one, before the owner could even respond.

As Suzaku sped away, and into the distance, he screeched to a halt, as the sea. He sat down, as he tore off his cape, his Britannian imperial symbol, and everything that connected him to royalty. Suzaku then got out his casual wear. A blue trench coat, brown pants, and green shirt. As Suzaku was about to take off the amulet, around his wrist, he stopped, it was the one his "mother" gave him. He sighed, as he left that on.

With that, he stood up, and Suzaku vi Britannia was no more. He was taken over by Suzaku Kururugi.

**(break)**

Lelouch pulled back up in his Knightmare.

"Where's Suzaku?" Euphie asked. Lelouch just got out, and looked at them sadly.

"No," Euphie whimpered, as tears began to well up.

"Why?" Cornelia stuttered.

"You know, don't you Cornelia?" Lelouch asked. Cornelia looked up, and saw her brother and sister staring.

"Very well," she relented," It was when you, Lelouch, were just a baby, and before Euphie was born. I was ten. It was right after our father had ordered all the Eleven boys killed. I saw Suzaku in the river floating up. I called for Marianne and our mother." That was when she stopped.

Euphie was silently crying. Lelouch was silent.

"We have work to do," he said, as cold as stone, and three times as hard, and went back to the table to continue the designs.


	6. In the Home of the Japanese

_**In the Home of the Japanese**_

Suzaku wearily trudged out of the stolen boat he had. He had came to a harbor on some kind of land, where he didn't know. He had been going forward for a couple weeks now, and he was basically out of rations, he was also out of gas.

As he fell to the ground, he saw a truck, with canteens of water.

"I've done this much stealing already," he said, as he hobbled over there, and he grabbed one, and chugged, like he never chugged before. After finally feeling refreshed, Suzaku took a walk around. He saw people walking around, doing whatever they had to. No signs of slavery, or cruelty.

That's what he thought, until he saw a group of men bullying three girls. This gave Suzaku an idea.

"Excuse me!" he called. The men turned. There were three of them, and all were big. Suzaku would have to put Marianne's teaching to good use.

"Who the hell are you, and the hell do you want?" one of them snapped.

"Just felt like warning you that the Britannian forces are stationed not too far from here," Suzaku said," So you might want to get away."

"Why should we believe you?" another one growled.

"Is this proof?" Suzaku asked, as he held up his wrist, revealing the Britannian bracelet. This convinced the men, and they split, panicking.

"Thanks," one of the girls said, she had mid length, purple hair," I'm Ayame, and these are my friends, Ichijiuka and Mutsuki."

"Are the Britannians really here?" Mutsuki asked. She had long, straight, brown hair.

"No," Suzaku said, as he leaned on a nearby, old well," I just made it up." Right when he finished talking, the well wall gave way. The three girls looked down the well.

"A little help!" Suzaku called.

As the trio were beginning to pull the rope, to hoist Suzaku up, a familiar voice called.

"So I leave for two minutes, and something interesting happens," Kallen said as she walked up.

"There's a strange man in the well, he helped us," Ichijiuka said. Kallen snickered.

"Well, I have to give you credit, that's a new one on me," she said. That was when Suzaku cried out.

"Actually, let me help!" Kallen said, as she began pulling too," Don't worry, just sit tight!" Eventually, Suzaku's face come out, and it came right up to Kallen.

"Its you," Kallen said.

"Uh… hi," Suzaku said embarrassingly to the girl who was almost his forced mistress. Kallen looked down and shrugged.

"Water is probably comfortable now," she said, as she dropped the rope, sending Suzaku falling back down. Ayame, Ichijiuka, and Mutsuki looked down the well, and then at Kallen as she left.

"No wonder her mother says she won't get married," Mutsuki said.

**(Britannia)**

Charles zi Britannia was dead. He died in the night. The physician could not figure out. It was as though…. the emperor just chose to die. This meant that Lelouch was going to become emperor, at 16.

"Today, we recognize, a painful loss," Schniezel said at the funeral, which was being broadcast all over the world," My father, Charles zi Britannia, was a ruler among rulers. He built Britannia further than any of our forefathers, smiting all enemies without hesitation. He claimed lands in the name of our people, and he made sure, that he always had Britannia in a position of strength."

The other Royals, were gathered at the coffin, in silence. They all wore black. However, they slowly parted, as Lelouch walked through them.

"But it is with his legacy, that new emperor rises," Schniezel continued, as Lelouch slowly walked up. Schniezel bowed, and gestured for Lelouch to pass by. Lelouch nodded, he had a hard face. He then sat in the throne.

At first, there was no response, until Cornelia and Euphemia placed their arms over their chests.

"All hail Emperor Lelouch!" they both said. The nobles then placed their hands over their chests.

"All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!" they chanted. Most of the Royals weren't doing it. In fact, most of them were scowling. Lelouch however, was unaffected, as his praise echoed across Britannia.

Later that night, Lelouch entered his new, imperial room. It was a room for the emperor, and the emperor alone.

"Welcome, your Majesty," a silky voice said. Lelouch turned, and saw C.C. sitting on the bed.

"How did he die?" Lelouch questioned.

"You are asking the wrong witch," C.C. answered.

"You know don't you!" Lelouch demanded.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," C.C. said, before gesturing," Now get over here, and please your empress." Lelouch slowly walk forward, and went over C.C..

"The advisors have been annoying me about having an heir as soon as possible," Lelouch said, as he and C.C. began kissing.

**(Japan)**

When Suzaku was finally pulled out, he was brought by the three girls to small neighborhood. He was tossed a towel, and dried off.

"And I thought you were pathetic before," Kallen said, as she walked up.

"I'm sure you want to beat my face in," Suzaku said, as he sat down.

"Actually, I want to know what you're doing here," Kallen said, as she sat down next to him," Then I'll probably beat your face in."

"I've done some terrible things," was all Suzaku said, his voice overflowing with regret and shame. Kallen studied Suzaku silently. Their attention was diverted at a soft voice.

"Kallen!" Suzaku looked up, and saw a frail looking woman with long brown hair.

"Mother!" Kallen said, as she hugged the woman, apparently her mother.

"Is this him?" she asked.

"Yes," Kallen answered. Her mother sat next to Kallen, who had sat next to Suzaku.

"I would personally like to thank you," she said.

"What for?" Suzaku asked, somewhat surprised.

"You saved my daughter from the tyranny of Britannia," Kallen's mother answered, as though it was completely obvious," We shall talk more tonight, at the fire tonight."

That evening, all the people were gathered at a bonfire. Suzaku looked around, while Kallen looked Britannian, she was treated at though she was an Eleven. _Eleven_ Suzaku thought _No! Japanese!_ There were no Britannians whatsoever. It was somewhat unnerving actually.

"So, tell us about yourself," Kallen's mother said. Suzaku noticed she always spoke very softly as though she was always whispering.

"Nothing really worth talking about," Suzaku said.

"I doubt that," she responded.

"What I mean," Suzaku said with a sigh," Is that I've committed too much to be worthy of a second chance."

Kallen's mother smiled.

"How about I tell you," she said, as she stood up. She then began to sing.

_A single thread in a tapestry_

_Through its color brightly shine_

Suzaku was taken back by the woman's beautiful voice as she sung. Kallen smiled happily.

_Can never see its purpose_

_In the pattern of the grand design_

Kallen's mother pointed to a mountain.

_And the stone that sits on the very top_

_Of the mountain's mighty face_

_Does it think it's more important_

_Than the stones that form the base?_

_So how can you see what your life is worth_

_Or where your value lies?_

_You can never see through the eyes of man_

_You must look at your life_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

Suddenly, people began all dancing, and singing. Kallen actually stood up, and danced, as her mother stood aside, and watched. Suzaku just watched and smile. What he didn't know, is that he was about to start his entirely new book.

_Lai-la-lai..._

Suzaku helped some men with some crates, as he helped them put all the items into their truck.

_A lake of gold in the desert sand_

_Is less than a cool fresh spring_

_And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy_

_Is greater than the richest king_

Suzaku cast a line successfully, after several tries, which were evident by the bandages over his face.

_If a man lose ev'rything he owns_

_Has he truly lost his worth?_

_Or is it the beginning _

_Of a new and brighter birth?_

Kallen and Suzaku both helped a woman with her children. Kallen and Suzaku smiled at each other.

_So how do you measure the worth of a man_

_In wealth or strength or size?_

_In how much he gained or how much he gave?_

_The answer will come_

_The answer will come to him who tries_

_To look at his life through heaven's eyes_

Suzaku took a deep breath, as he dove into the water, and swam down the bottom. He came back up, with a large pearl. Kallen shrugged with satisfaction.

_And that's why we share all we have with you_

_Though there's little to be found_

_When all you've got is nothing_

_There's a lot to go around_

_No life can escape being blown about_

_By the winds of change and chance_

_And though you never know all the steps_

In time, days, were morphed into years. At one celebration, Suzaku came out of the tent, now muscular, and tall. He saw the people dancing. Kallen grabbed his hand.

"You will dance, and you will like it!" she said happily, as the two began dancing happily.

_You must learn to join the dance_

_You must learn to join the dance_

_Lai-la-lai..._

Kallen and Suzaku looked each other in the eyes, as they slowly moved forward, and their lips connected.

_So how do you judge what a man is worth_

_By what he builds or buys?_

_You can never see with your eyes on earth_

_Look through heaven's eyes_

The two then got married, almost immediatly. They both wore white kimonos, as the people cheered. Kallen's mother clapped lightly, as everyone applauded.

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

For the first time since he left Britannia, Suzaku felt like in his heart, that he truly belonged.


	7. Return to Britannia

_**Return to Britannia**_

Suzaku took a deep breath of the morning fresh air. It had been three years since he left Britannia, and was coming close to four. **(note, Suzaku is 19, as are Lelouch and Kallen, don't ask why)**

His wife was still in bed. Suzaku had opted to go take a morning walk, maybe watch the sun rise. As he walked down a trail, one he had taken many times before, he noticed something was different.

A new path, had formed itself. Curious, Suzaku followed that one. When he came to the end, he saw a huge temple. Awestruck, Suzaku found himself walking up to it. When he got there, he saw the last thing he would ever expect to see in a place like this.

A young boy. He had very long, blonde hair that was so pale it almost looked white. He had a calm expression, and a distant look on his eyes. He was sitting down, resting his head in his hands.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would show up," the boy said," Suzaku vi Britannia." Suzaku flinched.

"I've abandoned that name," he said," And how do you even know it?"

"I know more things than you can imagine," the boy said," My name is V.V.."

"Well, what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked.

"Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, is dead," V.V. informed Suzaku. Suzaku's eyes widened.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Britannia now is reigned over by 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia," V.V. continued.

"Lelouch is the emperor?" Suzaku whispered in awe.

"Tell me this," V.V. said," Would you like to free the Eleven people?" Suzaku's eyes shot up. They connected with V.V.'s eyes.

"Japanese," Suzaku muttered.

"Whatever," V.V. said with a shrug," Now answer my question."

"Of course," Suzaku answered.

"Then I shall help."

"You will?"

"You know, I honestly don't really care that much about them," V.V. confessed.

"Then why are you offering me help?" Suzaku demanded.

"Because I feel a point needs to be illustrated to the emperor," V.V. answered," I don't think he deserves the throne. I'm just doing this in hopes of annoying Lelouch."

"But what could you give me?" Suzaku asked.

"I'l answer that later," V.V. responded.

"Besides, why would they listen to me?" Suzaku continued," I was a Britannian prince, the son of Charles zi Britannia!"

"Don't worry," V.V. answered," They will. The power I shall give you shall ensure that."

"But what can you give me?" Suzaku questioned.

Instead of answering him, V.V. stood up from his sitting position. Suddenly, Suzaku was soaring through a spacial world.

"I shall give you the power to free the Elevens, and rain down upon the Britannians," V.V.'s voice spoke," But first, you must accept my contract. Do you accept?"

"I…," Suzaku began, but he stopped.

"Answer!" V.V. snapped.

"I accept!" Suzaku roared.

The world vanished, as Suzaku fell the ground. When he looked up, V.V. was gone. Suzaku panted, as he ran all the way home.

When he got there, Kallen was sitting on the porch, watching the sky.

"I was wondering when you'd come back," she said, as she got up. The two kissed.

"You won't believe what I just went through," Suzaku said. He then told his wife everything.

"You're right, I don't believe it," Kallen responded, as she sat down.

"You have to!" Suzaku insisted," This could be our chance to free the Japanese!"

"That's a tad ambitious," Kallen said.

"We have to try!" Suzaku said," Get everyone who is willing to come! Meet me at the docks at noon!"

"If you say so," Kallen said," I'm only agreeing on the hope the Japanese could be freed."

At noon, Suzaku saw that Kallen had gathered a small number of people. The trio of girls, a guy named Minami, a girl named Inoue, and a guy named Yoshida.

"Who here has been to Britannia?" Suzaku asked," Other than Kallen." Nobody raised their hands.

"Then in that case," Suzaku sighed," Brace yourselves when we get there."

After a week long trip by boat, they arrived at the docks. It didn't take long for slavery to become apparent.

Everyone, save Suzaku, was overwhelmed by it. Kallen grabbed Suzaku's hand for comfort.

One old man was lashed with the whip, since he was pulling fast enough. A girl, probably about 17, was kicked down, and then pulled back up by her hair.

"And here we are," Suzaku said, as he gestured to the bus. It would take then to Pendragon city.


	8. The Way Things Used to Be

_**How Things Used to Be**_

The doors of the Imperial Hall opened, as Suzaku, Kallen, and there followers entered. It was just as grand as Suzaku remembered it. The paintings of the previous rulers, standing over the people, or being guided by the gods. Kallen just scowled. Nobles of all kinds were clustered through the hall, they were the emperor's court.

"What are all these dirty Elevens doing here?" one duchess whispered.

"Do they think they had the right?" a baron asked a friend.

Kallen growled, but Suzaku grabbed her shoulder

"Why are they acting like this?" Minami asked.

"I know," Inoue agreed," They talk like they are superior to all."

"Because that is what any Britannian noble is convinced of," Kallen grumbled.

The nobles parted, as it revealed the Royal Family. They were all aligned on their thrones. All of them were older, but Suzaku recognized every face. He saw Euphie, Cornelia, Schniezel, Cassius, Carline, and all the others. But when he looked up to the throne of the emperor, seated above all the others, so that the emperor had a full blown view, Suzaku expected to see Charles zi Britannia.

However, from the shadows, a tall, young man leaned out from the throne, holding up his hand, to stop the music. He had slender physique, and looked just as tall as Suzaku, if not perhaps slightly taller. He had pale skin, that contrasted with his dark hair, and his eyes were a soul seeing violet. He was wearing a light purple suit, with black gloves and shoes, he also had a black, gold trimmed cape, that was red on the inside, and to top it off, he had a large collar, which stood up behind his head. **(basically, Lelouch's Zero costume without the helmet)** Those violet eyes widened.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku breathed.

"S-suzaku?" Lelouch stuttered, as he stood up from his throne, and slowly walked down to ground level, he was smiling," Can it really be?" Euphie, and Cornelia looked at each other, shocked, as they also stood up. Suzaku sucked in his breath, as Lelouch approached. He had no idea how Lelouch would react now. But how he did, Suzaku could not have expected.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled in happiness, as he embraced his "brother" tightly, slightly knocking the wind out of him. Suzaku gasped slightly, as he smiled also.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku gasped, smiling a surprised, yet happy smile. Kallen, and the others exchanged glances, all of them had scowls.

The nobles muttered amongst themselves.

"I don't believe it!" Lelouch said, as he let Suzaku go.

"Look at you!" Suzaku said in happiness," You're the…. emperor."

"Well, look at you!" Lelouch responded," Why are you dressed like that?"

"Suzaku!" a feminine voice cried, as Suzaku was embraced by a pink blur.

"Euphie!" Suzaku said, as he hugged back.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Euphie said, tears in her eyes.

"Stand back Euphie, give him some room to breathe," Cornelia said, before nearly crushing Suzaku's ribs," Don't ever run off like that again!"

"I have to admit, I didn't think I could ever see you again," Lelouch said, once Cornelia let go.

"Oh Lelouch!" Suzaku said, as he hugged Lelouch again," Its so good to see all of you again."

"Um, your Majesty!" Cassius' voice said.

"Never fails," Lelouch said, dragging his hand across his face.

"Have you forgotten, that this guy killed someone?" Carline asked.

"But surely….," Euphie began, but Lelouch beat her to the punchline

"Not exactly, sister," Lelouch answered, addressing Carline," I am the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, my will, is the law."

"Lelouch," Suzaku tried to say, cringing slightly.

"And is with that said, that I hereby relieve this man of all his crimes," Lelouch said, as he took Suzaku's hand, and rose it up," And I shall no longer hide it, that he is my brother, a prince of the Holy Britannian Empire!"

"Lelouch…," Suzaku tried again, but Lelouch interrupted again.

"Its a pity he's not here," Lelouch said," I would love for him to meet you."

As if on cue, one of the doors burst open. All people looked to see what was going on.

"Alistair stop!" one maid said, as a small boy, probably no more than four, came running up. He was wearing a royal outfit. The crowd parted. **(don't ask about his age)**

"Father!" the boy cried to Lelouch. Suzaku's eyes widened.

"'Father'?" he echoed softly.

"Forgive us your Majesty!" a second maid said, as they both tried to collect the boy.

"It is okay," Lelouch said, as the boy ran up, and grabbed onto Lelouch's leg. Suzaku looked down. It was as though Lelouch had cloned himself. The boy was an exact duplicate of Lelouch, the one difference being his eyes. Instead of the soul seeing violet eyes, this boy had eyes the color of gold.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said, smiling, as he put his hand on the boy's head, and tussled his hair," This is Alistair vi Britannia, my son."

"Your son?" Suzaku asked, surprised.

"My son," Lelouch confirmed. Suzaku smiled himself, as he bent down to the boy's level. Alistair held onto his father's pant leg, looking kind of scared.

"Hi," Suzaku said kindly," So your Lelouch's son?" Alistair nodded slightly.

"You look just like him," Suzaku said.

"If I had a nickel," Lelouch joked.

"Ah, there you are!" a silky voice said. Every face in the room turned to the source.

"Presenting her Imperial Majesty!" a guard said," The Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, Empress C.C.!"

A tall, green haired woman came into the room. She wore a black imperial outfit, that was rather revealing.

"Mother!" Alistair said, as he ran forward towards the woman. The woman, who Suzaku figured was named C.C., smiled, as she picked up Alistair, who was apparently her son.

"Suzaku, this is my wife, C.C.," Lelouch introduced.

"Greetings," C.C. said, as she held Alistair close.

"This is my wife," Suzaku said," Kallen!" Kallen came forward, her eyes having an enraged look.

"Hello again," she hissed.

"Ah, well I was right," Lelouch said, recognizing Kallen," You do have a better way with women."

"Why you…," Kallen said, as she clenched her fists. Guards began to come, but Lelouch waved them down. When Cornelia got ready, Euphie put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Kallen!" Suzaku hissed, as he held her back.

"One slam in the face!" Kallen insisted. She then let her eyes wander to Alistair. Kallen froze, the little boy was looking directly at her, as he clung to his mother. Kallen's anger dissipated, as she stood back.

"And now, as I said," Lelouch said, as he put his hand on Suzaku's shoulder," Let the whole empire know, that Suzaku, my brother, has returned!" Suzaku took a deep breath.

"Lelouch, I will not deny that you are my brother," he said," But things can't be the way they used to be."

"And why not?" Lelouch said, still smiling.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku said firmly," You know as well as I do, I'm Japanese!"

Murmurs suddenly spread all throughout the hall.

"Told you so!" Catherine hissed to her brother, William.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Edward asked his sister, Charlotte.

"Be that as it may…..," Lelouch said.

"And the gods of the Japanese have twisted fate in my favor," Suzaku said, with force," They have given me the mission, and this command: let the Japanese go!"

People began openly yelling.

"Idiocy!" Guinevere yelled.

"Kill him!" a nobleman yelled.

"We will never let our slaves go!" a noblewoman roared.

Lelouch rubbed his temples, as he looked to his wife and son. That was when he saw tears begin to well up in Alistair's eyes, as he clung harder to C.C., this was too much for him. And the sight of his son crying, was too much for Lelouch.

"Silence!" Lelouch ordered, as it echoed throughout the hall. The yelling instantly died down. Once calm had been sured to have been restored, Lelouch turned back to Suzaku, smiling.

"I'm sure you mean, Elevens," Lelouch stated.

"No!" Suzaku said," No behold, the power of which I have received! As I told you, the gods of Japan, have twisted fate, in my direction."

Suzaku held up his hand, as a spear flew from the wall to his hand. Suzaku then stabbed it into the floor. His eye then lit up red, with a symbol like a bird. And then, it became a snake.

People screamed, as they jumped back.

"Okay, NOW I'm convinced," Yoshida said.

The only one not impressed, other than C.C. (and no one ever knew how she was feeling, except her husband and son), was Lelouch. He just smiled even more.

"Really?" he said, with an amused expression," Okay then, I've played this game before. Why don't we show you, the power of Britannia?" With that, Lelouch snapped his fingers, as he walked back, taking Alistair in his arms.

Suddenly, much of the Royal Family stood up. They included the following royals: Cassius, Carline, Castor, Pollux, Edward, Charlotte, William, Catherine, Caterina (se Britannia), and her sister Sara (se Britannia).

They all approached, and circled Suzaku, with evil looking grins, as the lights went off.

Cassius voice rang out.

_By the power of Ra..._

Then came Carline's.

_Mut..._

Then Castor's.

_Nut..._

Then Pollux's.

_Khnum..._

Edward's.

_Ptah..._

Charlotte's.

_Nephthys..._

William's.

_Nekhbet..._

Catherine's.

_Sobek..._

Caterina's.

_Sekhment..._

Sara's.

_Sokar..._

Caterina's again.

_Selket..._

Catherine's.

_Reshpu..._

Williams'.

_Wadjet..._

Charlotte's.

_Anubis..._

Edward's.

_Anukis..._

Pollux's.

_Seshmu..._

Castor's.

_Meshkent..._

Carline's.

_Hemsut..._

Cassius'.

_Tefnut..._

Charlotte's.

_Heket..._

Sara's.

_Mafdet..._

Edward's

_Ra..._

Castor's

_Mut..._

Caterina's.

_Nut..._

Pollux's.

_Ptah..._

Charlotte's.

_Hemsut..._

Carline's.

_Tefnut..._

William's.

_Sokar..._

They all began saying the names together, as Lelouch smiled down on Suzaku, with a confident, somewhat arrogant expression. C.C. was at his side, and Alistair was in his lap. As they all spoke the names, statues of the gods rose.

_Selket..._

_Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet..._

_Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra..._

Cassius came format the darkness, as he sung.

_So you think you've got friends in high places_

Edward appeared next to him, as he took over.

_With the power to put us on the run_

Smoke flowed through the area, and when it faded, the two royals were gone.

Carline then appeared, standing on the lap of a statue of Sokar.

_Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces_

Caterina stood on a statue of Sobek.

_You'll know what power is when we are done_

All of them gathered around Suzaku.

_Brother…_

Cassius then circled Suzaku.

_You're playing with the big boys now_

Carline did a snake gesture with her arms.

_Playing with the big boys now_

Edward did a dramatic pose.

_Oh that's pretty!_

_Every spell and gesture_

William took the pose.

_Tells you who's the best, you're _

_Playing with the big boys now_

Catherine then spun around Suzaku.

_You're playing with the big boys now_

Edward then spun the other direction.

_You're playing with the big boys now_

Sara then did a pose, as she juggled a few cubes.

_Stop this foolish mission_

Charlotte spun some cards in her hands.

_Watch some true power_

All of them sung, as they pointed at Suzaku's snake.

_Give an exhibition how_

_Pick up your silly twig, brother_

_You're playing with the big boys now!_

The nobles then chanted, as they thrust with their arms.

_By the power of Ra_

_Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah_

_Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket_

_Anubis, Anukis_

Each royal then took a staff in their hand, as they spun them. Suzaku noticed a red glow from Lelouch's eye.

_Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet..._

Then, with a flash of red light, a snake had replaced the staff in the royals' hands, as they continued to sing.

_You're playing with the big boys now_

_You're playing with the big boys now_

The snakes then slithered forward, circling Suzaku's snake.

_By the might of Horus_

_You will kneel before us_

_Kneel to our splendorous power..._

Cassius held up a shield, in a hammy way.

_You put up a front_

Carline did a fisticuffs pose.

_You put up a fight_

William did a strange walk.

_And just to show we feel no spite_

Castor and Pollux then joined in together.

_You can be our acolyte_

They then all bowed at the waist, to illustrate a point. Lelouch the handed Alistair to C.C., as he slowly walked down to Suzaku's level.

_But first, brother, it's time to bow_

_You're playing with the big boys now_

_Playing with the big boys_

_Now!_

Lelouch then abruptly held up his hand, and they all stopped.

When the song finally ended, the nobles all applauded. The snakes turned back to spears. The royals then looked at each other.

"Did we just sing?" Cassius asked, in somewhat disbelief.

Lelouch then gestured for Suzaku to come with him, and for no one to to follow them. Lelouch held out his arms, as some servants took the cape off.

They went into a balcony room, that had a throne. Lelouch then snickered when the door closed.

"Alright Suzaku, I know you better than you give me credit for," he said," What are you really here for?"

Suzaku sighed.

"Lelouch, what do you see?" he asked, walking to the balcony, as he watched the slaves work. Lelouch joined him.

"A Britannia, that my father could never have dreamed of," he answered.

"That's not what I see," Suzaku said, with a frown. Lelouch chuckled.

"Well, I can't change what you see," Lelouch said, as he sat in the throne.

"Did you ever pause to look at what Charles zi Britannia had done?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, he created a massive empire," Lelouch said, as though it was completely obvious.

"You killed so many innocent people!"

"Elevens," Lelouch said, snorting slightly with disregard.

"Japanese!" Suzaku said firmly," And they were my people!" He then took a deep breath.

"And now, I have to stop my ignoring, and help them," he stated.

Lelouch's smile faded, as his eyes wandered around. He had a disappointed, sad expression.

"So… things, have truly changed," he said slowly. Suzaku nodded, as he gently took off his bracelet, and put it on the throne of Lelouch.

"Please, forgive me," Suzaku said softly. Lelouch took the bracelet in his hand, and closed his eyes in frustration, before they abruptly opened.

He then suddenly stood up, and strode away, shoving the doors open.

"Presenting his Imp….," Lelouch held up his hand, to stop the announcer. Suzaku followed Lelouch. Lelouch held out his arms, as his cape was returned.

"So what's going on?" Euphie asked enthusiastically, but Lelouch walked right by her.

"I do not recognized your gods," Lelouch said to Suzaku," But trust me, I have no intention on letting them go."

Suzaku's comrades, all gasped, and glared.

"Lelouch…," Suzaku said.

"I will not be weak!" Lelouch said firmly, as Suzaku realized what it was all about.

"Scribe!"

"Yes, your Majesty!" a small man said.

"As of today, the Elevens workload is tripled!" Lelouch said. Euphie gasped, as Cornelia frowned. The other royals looked satisfied.

"You can't…," Kallen said, as she began to move forward, but guards placed their halberds in her way.

"I believe I can," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku tried to say.

"Doors that way," Lelouch said, as guards began to shepherd the Japanese people out of the room.

"Who do you think they shall blame?" Lelouch asked, as he slowly followed," Me…. or you?"

With that, the doors were shut.

**Note: Don't ask why the Britannians worship the Egyptian gods. This was just a very iconic song, and to remove the gods names would be removing half the song, and I was too lazy to change the names. So just please go along with it.**

**Sorry if this was sloppy.**


	9. Desires and Wishes

_**Desires and Wishes**_

Lelouch groaned, as he sat on his enormous, royal bed. He was wearing just a black vest, and black pants. It was what he wore when he slept. He pinched himself between his eyes. Lelouch felt a soft hand on his own.

"Troubled?" C.C. asked.

"After all we've been through, he turns his back on me," Lelouch said," Didn't Mother save his life by taking him from the river? Didn't Father turn a blind eye to who he was? Didn't I, and others, love him, as a brother? We raised him, and now he comes back to antagonize us."

C.C. was silent, as she leaned her back against his.

"Suzaku's path is his own," Lelouch's beloved wife said," One cannot change it." Lelouch cringed.

"But never did I think that I would have to become his enemy," Lelouch hissed.

For a while, their was silence.

"He has made contact with a Code Holder," C.C. said.

"That snake-fiasco made it obvious," Lelouch said," But how?"

"V.V.," C.C. answered," Charles' brother."

"You mean the one who supposedly died long ago?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, its a long story," C.C. said," But ironically, whereas I hold connection the gods of Britannia, V.V. holds connection to the gods of Japan."

"Interesting," Lelouch said, as he took a deep breath," But I will not show weakness. I will not give in!"

"How long are you going to hold that attitude?" C.C. asked.

"As long as it takes," Lelouch answered," But we should probably sleep. I'm planning a morning boating down the river."

"Sounds peaceful," C.C. said as she lay down.

"It will be," Lelouch said, as he start to get under the covers as well. That was when the door opened. Lelouch sat up. He saw the little figure of Alistair there. Lelouch smiled.

"Alistair, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked. His son looked down.

"The stranger scared me," he said softly. Lelouch smiled with sympathy, as he got out of bed, and looked at C.C.. She shrugged. Lelouch smiled again, as he held out his arms.

"Come on, you can sleep with us tonight," Lelouch said. Alistair smiled, as he ran forward, and jumped into his father's arms.

As Lelouch set Alistair down in between C.C., she put her arm around Alistair, pulling him into a sight hug. Alistair snuggled close into his mother. Lelouch lay down next to him, putting Alistair in the middle. He then touched Alistair's nose.

"Just know, that as long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you," Lelouch said.

"Promise?" Alistair asked. Lelouch smiled, as he held out his pinky.

"Promise," he confirmed. The big hand, and the little hand crossed pinkies. Alistair smiled, as he quickly fell asleep. C.C. gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Nothing like the way Charles treated his children," she said.

"I have a goal," Lelouch said," Not to be like my father. I am only going to take one wife, and not have such conflicts over inheritance. Its pointless. And, most of all, I'm going to love my son, and my wife."

C.C. smiled, as she and Lelouch kissed. They then fell asleep, with their son in between them.

**(the next morning)**

Suzaku wearily trudged on, Kallen in tow. They went through the slave area.

"Hey look!" one man said," Its Suzaku." He grabbed some dirt, and threw at Suzaku's face.

"Who threw that?" Kallen demanded.

"Its okay," Suzaku said, as he wiped it away.

Another slave then stuck his foot out, and Suzaku tumbled down.

"Suzaku!" Kallen said, as she knelt down.

"Doesn't feel so good does it?" a familiar voice sneered. The two looked up, and saw Tamaki nearby.

"If you think that hurts, then multiply that by 19 years!" he snapped.

"Tamaki," Ohgi said, as he tried to calm Tamaki down.

"Shut up!" Tamaki snapped," Are we supposed to just loosen up and forget about everything?"

"I know this my fault," Suzaku said humbly," I was just doing what the gods told me to do."

"Tch!" Tamaki snorted," The gods? That's a good one. Tell me, why is it that out of nowhere, you suddenly care about us?"

"Shut up!" Kallen yelled.

"No," Suzaku said to his wife," For all those years, I was blinded by the lies, to blind to see the suffering. Trust me, I'm not asking for forgiveness."

"Great, then its a convenience for everyone," Tamaki sneered.

"It would be a bigger convenience if you just shut off that stereo you call a mouth!" Aiko snapped, as she walked over," Suzaku."

"Aiko," Suzaku whispered.

"Coming through!" a small, but tough voice said. People parted, as a small girl came down, and slid to Suzaku's level. She had a sweet appearance to her, but had a feeling of wisdom beyond her years.

"I'm Kaguya!" the girl said with a smile," I'm your cousin!" Suzaku and Kallen gasped, and looked at each other.

"Ka…," Suzaku began, but Kaguya held up her hand.

"You didn't do this," she said," The emperor did. Since I was born, I dreamed of someone coming to save us. I figured they were just dreams. Until this day. Perhaps the gods haven't turned their backs on us. Can you help us?"

"Kaguya!" Tamaki yelled, but his shoulder was grabbed, by none other than Todoh.

"Be silent!" he growled.

Suzaku was silent, as he looked around. He saw Tamaki, glaring at him, as Ohgi stood behind, silent. Todoh held a firm look with Suzaku. All the Elevens were looking at him. Kallen smiled supportively.

Suzaku clenched his fists, and stood. He then strode forward, a determined look. He glared at the river, as he saw the Lelouch's personal yacht. His eyes narrowed, as he strode forward.

"I suggest you follow," Kallen said to the others, as she ran after her husband. Ohgi took a breath as he walked forward. Todoh was quick to follow. Kaguya was already running, with Aiko in tow.

"Oh come on!" Tamaki groaned, as the others followed also.

Suzaku reached the river, as he looked at the yacht.

There, he saw Lelouch, C.C., Euphie, Cornelia, and Alistair. Two members of the Imperial guard were also on board.

Alistair was lying on the edge, looking at the water.

"Look, Aunt Euphie! Fish!" the little boy said, pointing. Euphie bent down.

"Oh yeah!" she agreed smiling.

"Can we catch one?" Alistair asked. Euphie giggled, as she picked him up, sat down, and placed Alistair in her lap.

"You're so cute. Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!" as she said that, she tickled Alistair slightly, as he laughed.

Lelouch took a sip from his wine glass, as he handed it back to the servant.

"That's my kid," he said with a smile.

Suzaku reached the banks of the river.

"Lelouch!" he yelled.

"Hm?" Lelouch said as he looked over slightly. Alistair, who was still in Euphie's lap, looked up also. Everyone on the boat did.

"Let my people go!" Suzaku demanded. Lelouch smiled, a bemused expression.

"Ah, so you haven't given up," he stated.

"Your Majesty, should we stop?" the driver asked.

"No," Lelouch answered as he gestured," Keep going."

"How long do you intend on just sticking your head in the sand, and ignoring what is going on around you?" Suzaku demanded as he raced along the shore. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"This is getting overly redundant," he said, as he waved his hand," Guards! You know what to do." The guards pulled their halberds at the ready, and jumped into the water, which only came up to their waists near the shore.

"Suzaku!" Kallen cried, as she tried to run to him, but Ohgi held her back.

"You'll just get in the middle!" he reasoned.

As the guards approached, Suzaku took a deep breath, as he stared at the sky. He then placed his hand in the river, and his eye glowed red. The water then began to turn a red coloration, as it quickly spread all over.

Alistair got out of his aunt's lap, and slowly walked over. He lay on his stomach, as he reached for the water. He just skimmed it with his fingers.

"Father…," he called.

"How….," Kallen stated in awe.

"Its blood!" one guardsman said, as he panicked. He and his fellow guard screamed, before desperately tried to get back to the yacht.

"Alistair, get away from there!" C.C. ordered, as she pulled her son away. Lelouch pulled his son closer, as he approached it also. As the guards tried to clammer on, they splashed Lelouch.

"Awe man!" Lelouch said, remembering to mind his language in front of his four year old child. He then smiled at Suzaku darkly.

"You're going to have to better than that," Lelouch said, as he picked up a champagne bottle. His eye glowed red also, as the champagne turned to blood. Lelouch smirked, as he poured it all into the river.

"Stop bothering everyone with such matters!" Lelouch called," This is getting rather troublesome, so its over!" The boat then sped up, and went away.

"I can only wish," Suzaku said slowly.

"Suzaku," Ohgi said," The emperor did the same thing. This isn't going to help us. Lelouch vi Britannia is still our master."

Suzaku came up, and put his hand on Ohgi's shoulder.

"Don't give up hope yet," Suzaku said," I was hoping it wouldn't come this far, but I was wrong."

With that, everyone stared at Pendragon palace, and the red river.

**Note: Thanks for reading.**


	10. The Plagues of Britannia

_**The Plagues of Britannia**_

The sun rose on Britannia, and it began.

Sara and Caterina were sitting at the banks of the now pure river.

"Do you hear something?" Sara asked her sister.

"Now that you mention it," Caterina said, as the two blondes listened. The sounds of ribbiting could be heard. Sara looked down, and saw a frog.

"A frog?" she asked. That was when the swarms of frogs began coming.

_I send a pestilence and plague_

Sara and Caterina screamed, as they stood up and ran back towards the nearest villa.

_Into your house, into your bed_

The frogs continued swarming out of the river, as they continued to swarm towards the palace.

_Into your streams, into your streets_

Carline and Cassius noticed the two sisters running away, as they sat at their pagoda. The two looked at each other, before they shrugged.

As Cassius began to sip his tea, ants began swarming out of both his and Carline's. They both screamed, as they through them down.

_Into your drink, into your bread_

Guinevere was being fitted for some new clothes, but as some were about to be put on, ants swarmed out, much to the First Princess' dismay.

_Upon your cattle, on your sheep_

_Upon your oxen in your field_

Odysseus was in for a nasty surprised during his afternoon nap.

_Into your dreams, into your sleep_

_Until you break, until you yield_

As the Royals came into Lelouch's presence to complain, flies began to swarm, as every Royal panicked and covered their heads. Alistair, who was in Lelouch's lap, clung tighter to his father, and Lelouch pulled Alistair closer, with a frown on his face.

_I send the swarm, I send the horde_

_Thus saith the gods_

Suzaku watched as the swarms began to overtake the palace. He saw Lelouch on the one of the palace's many stands over the city. Suzaku clenched his fists, as he glared at up at the sky.

_Once I called you brother_

_Once I thought the chance_

_to make you laugh_

_Was all I ever wanted..._

As Suzaku looked at the sky, his Geass activated. Soon, fire began to rain down from the sky.

_I send the thunder from the sky_

_I send the fire raining down_

Suzaku clenched his teeth at the sight of the city being destroyed.

_And even now I wish that fate_

_had chose another_

_Serving as your foe on his behalf_

_Is the last thing that I wanted..._

Suzaku's followers watched with a sense of satisfaction, but Suzaku was by no means happy about this.

_I send a hail of burning ice_

_On every field, on every town_

Suzaku walked through the streets, nothing striking him at all.

_This was my home_

_All this pain and devastation_

_How it tortures me inside_

Suzaku turned, and saw a family being shield by the father. The young children just looked on at the chaos with looks of fear, and wonder. Suzaku felt the guilt continue to grow in his heart.

_All the innocent who suffer_

Lelouch was still sitting on his throne, high and mighty, or so it looked.

_From your stubbornness and pride..._

Locusts then descended on Pendragon, devouring just about anything. People locked themselves in their houses for an attempt of shelter.

_I send the locusts on a wind_

_Such as the world has never seen_

_On every leaf, on every stalk_

_Until there's nothing left of green_

Lelouch clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and narrowed his eyes over everything.

_I send my scourge, I send my sword_

_Thus saith the gods!_

Soon, so many Britannians were covered with sores and boils. In the hall, all the Royals were stumbling around. Euphie was lying against the wall, as Cornelia tried to tend to her. Schniezel limped towards the wall himself, to lean on it.

The guards were both desperately trying to keep standing, using their halberds as support.

Lelouch then burst in through the doors. His face full of rage, he pulled out his gun, and shot both guards dead.

As he held his side, he strode across the room, as his siblings looked on in shock.

_You who I called brother_

_Why must you call down another blow?_

_I send my scourge, I send my sword_

Suzaku sighed, as he shook his head in despair.

_Let my people go_

_Thus saith the gods_

All the Royals looked over the city, having lost their boils at last. Pendragon was burning. All of them had worried faces, even the le Britannians.

C.C. was there also, Alistair was in her arms. Alistair looked scared.

Lelouch then strode forward, as all his siblings bowed in submission to the emperor's presence. He looked over, and saw Suzaku.

_You who I called brother_

_How could you have come to hate me so?_

_Is this what you wanted?_

Lelouch's eyes narrowed, as he looked over the burning city.

_I send the swarm, I send the horde..._

_Then let my heart be hardened_

_And never mind how high the cost may grow_

_This will still be so:_

Lelouch then openly screamed:

_I will never let your people go..._

_Thus saith the gods:_

_Thus saith the gods:_

A silhouette of the two brothers seemed to be projected, looming over the city.

_I will not..._

Lelouch glared at Suzaku one final time, before storming away. C.C. hurried after him, their son still in her arms.

_Let your (my) people go!_

Eventually, the plagues came to pass, until darkness spread over the entire city.

Suzaku calmly entered the palace, meeting no resistance. He knew where Lelouch would be, even the power of the palace was off for some reason.

As he entered the hall of statues, he saw Lelouch sitting on a statue of Osiris.

"Lelouch…," Suzaku began.

"If you are going to ask for me to let the Elevens go, then you are wasting your time," Lelouch interrupted.

"For some reason, I figured I would find you here," Suzaku said.

"Oh just go away," Lelouch said.

"Come on Lelouch!" Suzaku said," Couldn't we always talk in this place?"

Lelouch, however, remained silent. Suzaku couldn't see his face, with the lack of light.

"You know, doing this reminds of me of the time you painted faces on all the Imperial portraits," Suzaku said with a nostalgic smile.

"Don't remind me," Lelouch said, finally speaking, as he slid down," And don't talk like you just stood by and watched, you helped me!" His voice wasn't nostalgic though, it was more angry.

"Yeah," Suzaku said smiling," Marianne called us the biggest devils Britannia ever had."

"Of course, and father nearly had us exiled!" Lelouch snapped," Whenever you did something, I was always blamed! You always got me into trouble!" Lelouch then stormed off, but stopped. He then slowly turned around.

"But then, you got me out of it," he said, as he approached Suzaku, and put his hand on his shoulder," If only things could be how they used to be." The two smiled at each other.

"Father," a small voice called. The two turned, and saw Alistair, holding a small torch.

"Why is it so dark?" Alistair asked. There was a gasp of a frightened parent from Lelouch. Lelouch hurried over to his son.

"I'm scared," Alistair said, as he grabbed Lelouch's pant leg. Lelouch bent down.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here, nothing is going to happen to you," Lelouch soothed, putting his hand on Alistair's cheek. Alistair looked over.

"What is he doing here?" he asked, addressing Suzaku. Lelouch looked at Suzaku, and glared, as he stood. Suzaku sighed. Alistair tugged on his father's arm.

"Didn't he do all of this?" he asked.

"Yes, he did," Lelouch confirmed," But I can't help but ask a simple thing: why?" Suzaku took a deep breath.

"No nation, Britannia, the Chinese Federation, the EU, not even Japan, should have to be built at the hands of slaves," he said slowly," Lelouch, this can all stop, all you have to is let the Japanese people go." Lelouch then narrowed his eyes.

"I shall not be antagonized like this," he said firmly," I am Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire!"

"I want to say the worse has passed, but it hasn't, the worse is still yet to come!" Suzaku insisted," Don't just think of your people, but think of your family, your son!" Alistair went behind Lelouch slightly.

"I always do," Lelouch said darkly, as he moved away looking at a portrait of Charles zi Britannia," You Elevens have been causing trouble for my empire for too long now. Perhaps my father had the right idea."

"Lelouch!" Suzaku tried to say.

"And its time that I finish what he started!" Lelouch said, pointing at Suzaku.

"Lelouch!"

"And let all Britannia know what has done, so that they may show the nations we have claimed the might that we possess!" Lelouch said.

Suzaku looked at the image of the former emperor, as all the memories of what had happened flooded back. His eyes then wandered down to Alistair, who was looking at his father. Frightened by his father's outburst, tears began to well in Alistair's eyes.

Lelouch, realizing what he had done, quickly was on the ground, hugging Alistair close.

"Its okay," Lelouch said," I'm here."

Suzaku took this as his leave. As he walked out, he looked over his shoulder.

"Forgive me Lelouch," he said softly," I didn't want this to be done." With that, he left.


	11. The Final Plague

_**The Final Plague**_

Suzaku slowly walked to where the Elevens stayed. As he did, Kallen came out.

"Any luck?" she asked. Suzaku shook his head. Kallen sighed.

"So, what do the gods have in mind for the Britannians next?" she asked. Suzaku sat down against a wall, as he took a deep breath.

"I didn't want this to happen," he said, more to himself than to Kallen," I hoped that Lelouch would be convinced earlier than this. All of my sins will be culminated…"

"What are you talking about?" Kallen asked," Isn't this justice?"

"No Kallen," Suzaku answered," None of this is justice." He then stood up, as he turned to his wife.

"Spread these instructions to everyone," he said softly," Then tell them to spread it to more people, and so on."

"What instructions?" Kallen inquired.

"Tell them to have the oldest family member cut their finger," Suzaku answered," It can just be a little paper cut. Then draw a line over their door."

"What for?"

Suzaku was silent.

"You will all see tomorrow morning," he answered, as he began to walk away.

"Aren't you going to spread the word too?" Kallen asked.

"No," Suzaku said, shaking his head," I have something to do."

Kallen sighed, as she watched her husband go. She then turned, and ran to the nearest door.

Eventually, everyone was giving their finger a slight cut. The father of one family drew a line over the door. The grandmother of another drew the line. It was a gruesome, yet mysterious sight.

Suzaku sat on the roof of one house. He stared at the night sky. A single tear went down his eye.

"I'm sorry Lelouch," he said softy, before he looked down. Suddenly, he grunted, as he grabbed his eye. Suzaku groaned, as he slowly looked up, and revealed the Geass symbol of his eye.

A strange red glow came from one part of the sky, as a swarm of what looked like glowing red birds came from the glow. They flew down to the city of Pendragon. They then scattered.

One flew into one house of a Britannian family. It flew into the child's room. It was a young girl, probably about eleven. It then landed on the child, and the little girl suddenly stopped breathing. The bird then flew away. **(I know it was the firstborn male child, but I think this makes it more dramatic)**

Another flew into the house of another Britannian family. This family had fallen to asleep on the couch, with the TV still on. It landed on the eldest child, a boy about fourteen. When it flew away, it took away a small red orb. The boy ceased breathing, and the TV shut off.

One flew towards an Eleven house, whose family was awake. The father put his family behind them. They were all frightened, as the bird appeared through the window. However, when it reached the door, it stopped, and flew away.

Another flew to an Eleven house. But when it noticed the blood, it left.

Finally, a single bird, descended on the palace. It flew through the halls. The guards saw the bird, and were frightened, as they hid as it went over.

Finally, the birds all flew away, and vanished into the sky.

The next morning, was a cold, hollow one. The sun seemed to rise later than usual.

In the Imperial Palace, Lelouch had called all the Royal Family members into the hall. However, there was a bed in the hall.

"I can't believe he dragged us up this early, just to stand around!" Cassius complained.

"I know, he's just doing this to amuse himself!" Castor agreed.

"I'm sure he has a reason," Clovis said, trying to reason.

"I bet," Sara snorted," He's barely acknowledged most of us."

"He's acknowledge me," Euphie said," What makes you think…."

"That's because your his little foot kisser!" Carline snapped.

"How dare you!" Cornelia snapped.

"Oh come on, you know its true!" William said," Since Alistair was born, Lelouch has been doting on him all the time!"

"I'm sure its just fatherly love," Odysseus said.

"Father love?" Alexander si Britannia asked," That's a laugh!"

"Yeah!" Phoebe eo Britannia agreed," Lelouch is spoiling him!"

"I assure all of you," Schniezel said to everyone," Alistair is Lelouch's son, and Lelouch loves his son."

The doors then opened, and everyone turned. C.C. slowly walked into the room.

"C.C.!" Euphie called to her sister-in-law," Where's Lelouch?" C.C. ignored everyone, as she slowly walked to the bed and collapsed to her knees.

"C.C.?" Clovis asked, kneeling down. C.C. slowly looked up at a statue of Osiris, as she folded her hands in a praying position. A single tear came down her eye.

"What's wrong?" Cornelia asked.

"I don't care!" Cassius snapped," When Lelouch comes, I'm giving him a piece of my mind! Who's with me?" The majority of the Royals agreed.

"Aren't you…" Euphie began, before the doors opened again, and Lelouch came in.

"Hey Lelouch, where's your little…." Cassius began, before he noticed something about Lelouch. He stopped immediately, as he took a step back, his eyes wide.

"What?" Carline asked her brother, before noticing too," Oh my…" Guinevere noticed, and she gasped, covering her mouth.

All Royals saw, and they all were absolutely shocked. Euphie felt tears in her eyes. C.C. looked up, as Lelouch slowly walked to the bed. He then gently set Alistair's lifeless body on the bed, before placing a blanket over it. Lelouch then leaned on the bed for support. C.C. took Alistair's hand in both of hers, and brought it to her face. Lelouch hung his head in sorrow.

The doors opened again, and in came Suzaku. All Royals turned, and Suzaku could feel all of them glaring, like lasers on his back. They slowly parted. Suzaku noticed even Euphie and Cornelia glaring at him with anger, and sadness.

Suzaku saw Lelouch leaning over the bed, his dead son lying in it. C.C. didn't even look up at Suzaku's presence.

"Was this your version of justice?" Lelouch asked slowly, not turning around," This is your nephew right here." Lelouch then turned to Suzaku. Suzaku saw those strong eyes, filled with sorrow. Suzaku's heart was twisted even more by that. Lelouch then turned back to the bed.

"You, and all the other Japanese," Lelouch said, in a slow, pained voice," Have my consent… to leave." Suzaku then approached Lelouch, and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Lelouch…" he started.

"GET OUT!" Lelouch then yelled. Suzaku removed his hand, slowly looked at the ground, and walked away.

Lelouch took Alistair's head, and pressed Alistair's forehead against his own. Lelouch then opened his eyes, and looked at his son in sorrow, as tears began to fall. He then immediately looked up at Suzaku, his breathing increased. Suzaku turned, and saw Lelouch glaring at him with a look of pure hatred. Suzaku then left.

Once outside the palace, Suzaku looked around. He heard crying all through the streets of Pendragon. He saw families in the streets, holding their dead children.

One mother cradled the body of her son, sobbing loudly, as her father, also crying, held them both. Suzaku saw another family, as the mother cried to the sky, holding an infant, with the father seemingly praying to the gods.

Suzaku reached the Eleven's part. He saw Todoh, and his friends.

"Suzaku!" Urabe said, smiling.

"Did you see what's going on with the Britannians?" Senba asked.

"It looks like they got what they deserved!" Asashina said. Chiba nodded an agreement. But Todoh remained silent.

Suzaku walked right past them. He got into an alley, and then he collapsed into tears. His spirit was shattered. All of his terrible deeds…. they meant nothing, compared to what he had just had to do. And Lelouch….

_"Your nephew…"_

Lelouch's words echoed in Suzaku's head, as Suzaku cried, as he hung his head in guilt.

**Note: I would make a fuss about the 10th Plague of Egypt, but I'm not that kind of guy.**


End file.
